Gabriella Patterson
|birth= June 28th, 1987 , |death= |hidep= |race= Caucasian |gender= Female |height= 179CM |hair= Golden light Brown (Blonde) |eyes= Blue/Green |skin= White |hidec= |family= Sebastien Desmarais Meredith Patterson Matthew McReary Sophie McReary |affiliation= Los Santos International Airport |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= 2011 Pagani Zonda F 2012 Ford Mustang GT }} Childhood. Gabriella Meredith McReary best known as Gabriella McReary with nickname Gabbie, Gab, was born June 28th, 1987 into a political family, her father and uncle were 's congressmen's. She has been raised in her hometown - , in a happy family, her father named Sebastien Desmarais and mother named Meredith Patterson we're both proud of her newborn daughter - Gabriella. Gabriella's family wasn't either rich, and either poor, they were just a normal family containing of three people - Father, Mother and Daughter. They were living in a country house. When Gabriella grew up, and she was already 7 years old girl, she went to school, after graduating her Primary school, she recieved a primary education and then went to high school, her grades we're pretty good, her parents were proud of her. After some time, her father claimed that their family has to move out from their Country House and leave France, though he didn't explain why, so their family just swoop all of their stuff, and moved to . Like many young women in the Sunshine state, Gabriella had dreams of being a model, but her lack of height proved a drawback. For years, she was consistently the shortest girl in her school classes, but at age 15 everything changed, and she rocketed up to a height of 5’9”. (To be Continued) Life in Los Santos. Due to living in this terrifying place she became yet more anti-social and concluded. Gabriella was a taciturn girl, she couldn't look people in the eye no more, she couldn't start a conversation, she was also really shy. She was hating on herself very much... She was having pretty long walks around the forest in the warm summer evenings, but one day whilst she was having her ordinary walk, she stumbled on some horse stable, it was so beautiful, atleast something made her finally form her lips into a smile. Gabriella approached the place closer, just to examine it, and then suddenly some young guy appeared, he was looking friendly, he showed Gabriella the horse stable area. After that, Gabriella started to visit this place everyday, it made her really happy, she fianlly became alive and felt it. One day, the guy suggested Gabbriella to try out their new horse, she accepted it, and so it begun.. Equitation. As a young equestrian, On her family’s five-acre property, Gabriella’s best friend was the family horse, who she regularly rode and trained for national horse shows. Gabriella showed at the American Paint Horse Association and competed on a national level. With her horse Roanie Pony, she won three APHA Reserve World Championships – 13 and Under Western Riding, 13 and Under Horsemanship, and 14–18 Western Riding. She was named the 13 and Under Reserve All-Around Champion, giving her a total of four reserve championships (2nd place). In addition, Gabriella ended up third overall on the APHA youth Top Twenty. With a second horse, Zipped, she won 14–18 Western Riding and was included in the top 5 in 14–18 Horsemanship and 14–18 Western Pleasure in 2009. Personality. Gabriella has a very nice personality, she is polite, funny, carefully, loving, smart girl with a sense of humour. Of course sometimes she can be mad and something like that, but most of the time she is smiling, laughing and enjoying her life! Her biggest treasure is her family and friends, people who love's her. Gabriella is from the country of love. She can speak rather fluently, better than . Career Opportunities. Gabriella just turned 18, her time has come, she wanted to start a brand new life, leave her parents, search for a job, search for some new adventures, her mind was full of those ideas... Her parents tryed to assure Gabriella to stay, but she didn't listen, she kissed her mom, hugged her dad and went, went to start her own life... She was staring out through the advertisiments, and found an advert: "Room for rent! Call 735825" she decided to call, after that she took the room, it wasn't expensive, since it had only one room, and the owner of it was an old lady... Okay, she thought, the first step is done, I have a place to stay at, now I have to get a job... And again, she ran through the advertisiments, she couldn't find anything decent, plus all the positions we're already taken or reserved, but then she found a small advert at the bottom of the newspapper, reading: "Searching for a cashier with secondary education, or higher one." and yeah, she went for the job interview and was accepted, although she didn't enjoy her current position. Flight School. Gabriella attended Flight School, because she knew, if she's lucky, she could build her career thanks to this job, if she passes the exam, in the end. Flight School wasn't easy though, Gabriella had to learn bunch of hard and important stuff, she had to read books about planes, helicopters and explore their structure. After about a year of learning, the final exam was here - Gabriella was really worried, she thought she would never pass this hard exam, but she did, she passed the exam fully, and recieved a Pilot Certificate, it felt so good, and Gabriella was really happy. There was a small party hosted, special for those who have passed the Flight School exam, Gabriella surely joined it, they had epic fun.. New Occupation. After passing an examination at the Flight School, Gabriella made a decision to work at the Airport, she filled out an application and sent it to the Los Santos International Airport, after about a week of waiting, they answered, Gabriella was actually really worried, and then she opened the letter, and started to read it, the answer was positive, "Thank god!" Gabriella thought. After few days, she went to the job interview to talk with CEO - (Chief Executive Officer). Apparently he liked Gabriella, because he was staring towards her, with a huge smile over his lips, whilst Gabriella was telling about herself... So it all begun, Gabriella started to work in Los Santos International Airport, she was doing great, and she was recieving promotions one by one, moving higher and higher overtaking the other employees of the Airport... Conquered. It's been a very long time now, few years have passed... Currently Gabriella McReary is the third highest ranked person in Los Santos International Airport, this rank makes her something like a Co-Owner of the Airport. This position has helped Gabriella alot, and it seems like she's achieved alot now, no more financial or other problems affects on her, seems like her life is perfect now. Personal Life. Gabriella has been eyeing him for a quite while, but still she couldn't dare to walk up to him and have a chat. This guy was one of the Los Santos International Airport's highest ranked persons, he was infront of Gabriella in LSIA. He was nice, although he wasn't like others, he was quiet, calm, nice and of course - good looking guy, his name was Matthew McReary. One day, in the evening, Gabriella was just sitting at home, and scrolling down through her cellphone numbers, and then she stopped at "Matthew McReary", she was thinking and thinking, and then she pressed the "Call" button... He picked up, saying: "McReary" yet Gabriella was a bit ashamed, but she didn't hang up, because she'd probably loose him then, and she would never have a better chance. They had a long conversation, they we're talking and talking, seemed that they are not going to stop, and then Gabriella said: "Hey, listen, would you like to go somewhere later?" and he said: "Yeah, sure, why not, let's do this." and so it begun, they we're dating, meeting each other everyday, smiling, talking and having long cellphone conversations at the evenings. After about a year of dating, Matthew finally proposed Gabriella. Their big day. With a huge and dazzling smile over her lips, she was staring towards Matthew at the time, when he was doing his proposal holding a beautiful and charming platinum ring in the box, glaring towards Gabriella. You might be wondering what was the answer? Of course it was a "Yes!" After few weeks, when everything was done for their "big day" they finally married, and Gabriella finally joined McReary's family. Carther & Young. Gabriella has became a successful person and model in C&Y thanks to her decent photographies made at the beach and ofcourse her gorgeous outfit. Her reputation also was raised thanks to Carther & Young luxury clothing company Grand Opening enterprise. She's having some great relations with the company founder - Ryan Carther and Co-Leader Imants Young . Currently Gabriella is the lead model and investor of Carther & Young. C&Y are having huge plans for the future, such as opening a SPA, and turn into a huge model agency. Meeting her. After their ( Matthew McReary and Gabriella McReary ) marriage, Gabriella was very excited, because Matthew's daughter is now her foster daughter, which means she's her new mother. She insists Matthew to finally invite their daughter - Sophie McReary back to where she can live with her new family - Matthew and Gabriella. Gabriella is very worried, because she has no idea how Sophie is going to react towards her, although Matthew claimed that Sophie is calm and a nice teenager girl.